The Best Thing
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: AH One-Shot.  Jake and Nessie become regulars at a local coffee shop.  Their love for coffee turns into a love for each other.


The Best Thing

_Author's Note:_

_I didn't plan on writing anything for awhile because this semester at school is pretty crazy right now. However, one of my favorite FF authors, SheeWolf85 inspired/convinced me to write a Jake and Nessie o/s. So major thanks to her for the prompt, song ideas, and being such a sweetheart. A list of songs that inspired this o/s will appear at the end. The title comes from the song, "The Best Thing" by Relient K (I definitely recommend you check out the song/band because both are phenomenal). So happy reading and please leave reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

I cannot start my day without a cup of coffee. I am completely useless unless I have caffeine in my blood stream. Plus I live in Forks, Washington, where it constantly rains. All the rain makes me tired, so coffee definitely helps. I've tried making my own, but it always tastes awful. A new coffee shop opened up across the street from where I work and they make the best coffee on the planet. I go there every morning, enjoy my little cup of heaven, take one to go, and then face my day head on.

I work at Forks Public Library as the head librarian. I started volunteering at the library in high school. My grandmother Esme was the head librarian at the time and she showed me the ropes. During college, I became the assistant librarian. When my grandma retired 3 years ago, she recommended me for the job. I graciously accepted. It's a fun and rewarding job because I get to be around books and children. I live in my own house that used to belong to my grandparents, Esme and Carlisle. They retired to Ocala, Florida. My parents, Bella and Edward, live around the corner and visit me a lot, which is nice. I have a cat named Tiger, who is one of my dear friends.

The first day, Cup of Heaven opened, I noticed a cute guy. I didn't think anything of it because he had a girl that hung on his arm and followed him like a lost puppy. His dark hair was shaggy and almost covered his eyes. I couldn't see his eye color because they were covered by sunglasses. His skin was dark brown as well. He had a frown across his face, but I could see he had dimples. He wasn't that tall, but he was still taller than me. The gray t-shirt he wore wasn't too loose or too tight. The denim jeans he wore were tight in all the right places. I couldn't stop staring. The girl he was with had an annoying voice and kept whining that the line was too long. I really thought about pulling her hair and kicking her ass out onto the curb. The guy looked so bored and I felt bad for him. Even though looking at the guy made my heart race, I was glad when they finally left. As they were leaving, I gave the guy a warm smile. He smiled back and rolled his eyes at the girl. For the rest of the day, I couldn't get those sad brown eyes out of my head. It's sad that not only did I dream about them, but I went back to Cup of Heaven every day just so I could see the guy again. Also I had to fuel my caffeine addiction as well.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

Many people need coffee to function during the day, but I need about 10 cups to keep up with my so called girlfriend, Leah. She is just a ball of energy and it's exhausting trying to please her all the damn time. I only keep her around because she is good in bed. Plus I hate sleeping at my house, so I crash at her place.

Leah cannot make coffee to save her life and I'll admit my coffee making skills aren't great either. Plus we live in La Push, the Indian Reservation near Forks, Washington, where it constantly rains. Coffee is a good pick-me-up because all this damn rain makes me tired. Luckily, a new coffee shop called Cup of Heaven opened up. Leah and I went there for the grand opening. Of course, she complained the whole freaking time about the line, the weather, and any other thing she could think of. I wanted to slam my head into the fucking wall.

To distract myself, I looked around and someone caught my eye. A very pretty girl stood across from us. She had beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. Her reddish brown hair looked soft and I had an urge to run my fingers through it. Her light pink sundress hugged her curves perfectly. Her skin is pale, but not ghostly pale. She couldn't be more than 5'4, but her heels made her look taller. Her smile looked contagious. It made my heart begin to race. I had to shake my head because I shouldn't be thinking about another girl when I'm with Leah. If Leah could hear my thoughts, she would kick my ass. Finally, Leah and I ordered our coffee and made our way out the door. As we were leaving, the pretty girl gave me a smile. I smiled back and rolled my eyes because Leah complained that it was raining.

We got into my car and I drove her to work. She works at one of the retail stores in La Push Mall. She gave me a kiss goodbye and ran inside to escape the rain. I didn't have work today, so I decided to head home. I am the owner of Black Mechanic Shop. My dad Billy is the original owner, but he's been sick for a very long time. He has diabetes and can't walk anymore. He asked me to take over and I had no choice but to say yes. I am the only son to a sick father and a dead mother Sarah, who died when I was 5 years old. My older twin sisters moved out and wanted nothing to do with the family business. Rebecca moved to Hawaii for school and ended up marrying a surfer. Rachel went to the University of Washington, but she moved back to La Push to help out with my dad. She is engaged to one of my friends, Paul. At first, I was not happy about their relationship. For 3 months, I didn't speak to either one of them. Eventually, I could see how happy they made each other, so I let my grudge go. Rachel and I still butt heads because we have different opinions about our dad. She thinks we should put him in a nursing home. I absolutely refuse to do that. He isn't dying, so there is no need for drastic measures. Even though she lives in Hawaii, Rebecca agrees with Rachel; however, it's really up to our dad. He gets the final say about where he wants to live.

That's why I stay at Leah's place because I hate fighting with my sisters. I try to talk to Leah about this, but it's like talking to a wall. She has no real opinion about anything other than herself. To distract myself from Rachel screaming at me, I thought about the girl from the coffee shop. I couldn't get her out of my head. I really want to see her and make sure my feelings for her are real. Plus my caffeine addiction is all too real and I must keep it in check.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

Every day for the past week, the cute guy and I bumped into each other at Cup of Heaven. We've only said hi to each other because I'm too nervous to say anything else and he always seems to be in a hurry. Luckily, he's been alone all week as well. I can't say I wasn't happy about that because I would've probably taken the annoying girl outside for a cat fight.

I happened to catch his name because he wore a work uniform that had his name on it. Jake fits him perfectly. Also I noticed on his truck that he works at Black Mechanic Shop. I've taken my car there a few times because it's the only mechanic shop within a 100 miles. I want to tell him my name, but he rushes out the door before I can even speak. I only have time to wave and/or smile. His smile is breathtaking and makes my heart race. I still dream about him at night and I wake up feeling lonelier than ever.

I've had one boyfriend in my 25 years of existence. I guess I have my dad to thank for that because he was and still is very protective of me. He would interrogate any guy that looked my way in high school. Eventually, my mom convinced him to lighten up and let me live my life. My 1st boyfriend came in college. His name was James and I fell for him instantly. It seemed like he felt the same. Little did I know, he was sleeping with a good friend of mine behind my back. His excuse, "well you ain't puttin' out, so I had to find someone who would." I was glad to get rid of him and I stopped talking to the friend as well because her excuse was , "I'm sorry. He is just so cute and you can't help who you like." I've slept with a few guys since college, but never had a really serious relationship before. I guess I'm afraid to put my heart on the line again. Since meeting Jake, I feel like that's what I need to do. He is the game changer and if I give him my heart, I hope he will guard it with his life.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

Cup of Heaven is becoming my own personal heaven because I got to see the pretty girl every day this week. I feel bad that we haven't said more than 2 words to each other, but work has been kicking my ass. Also my home situation is getting worse. Rachel hired a private nurse without telling my dad or me for that matter. My dad was beyond furious and locked himself in his room. He hasn't come out in 3 days now. I'm really worried about him.

Leah and I have been arguing as well. She wants me to sell the business and move to New York with her in the fall. She wants to go to fashion school and New York is her best shot at following her dreams. I keep telling her she can go without me, but she whines that she would miss me too much. I've been avoiding her calls and dodging visits because I can't handle her right now. Also I've been sleeping in my car to avoid Rachel.

Work and Cup of Heaven are my only escapes from reality. Seeing the pretty girl helps me sleep at night as well. I've been having awesome dreams about her. They are mostly sexual ones, but there are a few non-sexual ones too. I actually enjoy them more . I want to tell her my name, but I can't seem to make my voice work. This is a first for me because I'm never tongue tied around a girl. She is definitely a game changer and she could be the one to save me from this hell. That's if I let her all the way in and she doesn't run away.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie 's POV<em>

It's been 2 weeks since Cup of Heaven opened and I first saw Jake. We still say hi and smile at each other, but I wish things would progress faster. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was standing right next to me. He was on the phone and I could hear him getting upset. I had no idea who he was talking to, but his tone took a nose dive into anger. A second later, he stormed out of the coffee shop nearly knocking me and 2 other people over. The cashier tried to stop him because he forgot his change, but he was already out the door. I quickly took it from her and decided to find him myself. I couldn't let him get away. This was my chance to find out more about him. I saw his truck still in the parking lot and he was leaning against it with his hands over his eyes. I walked slowly towards him and proceeded to tap him lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" he grumbled.

I jumped back and that's when he opened his eyes.

He stared at me with a confused look on his face. I stared right back and felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you left your change. I figured you would want it," I explained holding out my hand.

He looked at my hand and then back at my face. He cracked a tiny smile and took the change from my hand.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem. You must have been in a quite a hurry to forget it and almost knocking me over into other people," I joked.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. You aren't hurt, are you?" he apologized.

"No harm, no foul. I was just teasing you," I said smiling.

"I thought so. I guess now would be the time for introductions. I'm Jacob Black. You can call me Jake," he said, extending his hand out.

The instant we shook hands, I felt a spark.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen," I introduced myself.

"Damn, I am going to have to get you to write that down," he teased.

"Yeah my mom couldn't decide between both of my grandmothers' names, so she combined them. Mostly, everyone calls me Nessie," I explained my weird first name.

"O.k. Nessie is definitely easier to pronounce," he said with a smile.

"I know what you mean!" I said.

There was an awkward pause and we began to laugh to break the silence.

"Well Nessie, it was nice to officially meet you, but I have to get to work now," he spoke reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, I have to get to work too. It was nice to officially meet you as well, Jake. I guess we will see each other tomorrow morning," I said trying to hide my disappointment that we had to part ways.

"Yep, same time as always," he said as he opened up his truck door.

I quickly found a napkin and a pen in my purse. I wrote down my phone number and gave it to him.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you seemed pretty upset after your phone call. So here is my number and you can call any time you want. I'm pretty good listener if you just need to vent to someone," I explained.

"Thanks Nessie," he whispered.

He waved as he drove away.

I walked to work with an even bigger smile on my face and with hope, that Jake would call me later.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

Who knew a distressing phone call would help me out in the end?

While waiting for my coffee and sneaking looks at the pretty girl, my phone began to ring.

I answered without thinking and Leah nearly chewed my head off.

"JACOB BLACK, WHY HAVEN'T YOU RETURNED MY PHONE CALLS? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" she screamed. I think she might have made go deaf in my right ear.

"Calm the fuck down, Leah. Jesus Christ girl! I haven't called you back because I didn't feel like talking," I defended feeling my good mood disappearing before my eyes.

"God Jake, you are such an asshole sometimes. I wanted to tell you that I got into fashion school, but I couldn't get a hold of you. Have you thought anymore about moving to New York with me?" she said, sounding frustrated.

"Leah, I told you a million times. I am not moving to New York! I have a business to run, a father to take care of, and two sisters I'm trying not to kill at the moment. You can go to New York by yourself," I grumbled knowing my words were falling on deaf ears.

"But Jakey, I need you! I don't want to leave La Push without you," she whined.

"Leah, I'm not arguing about this! I'm not giving up my life for you, so get over it. God, you just ruined any chance of this day being somewhat good. I hope you are happy now," I yelled and then hung up my phone.

I stormed out of the coffee shop more pissed than ever.

I made it to my truck and punched the shit out of the door.

I tried to compose myself before heading to work because I knew I would flip my shit on the other employees. They didn't deserve to see me like that.

I closed my eyes and then felt a tap on my shoulder.

There standing right in front of me, the pretty girl from the coffee shop.

I couldn't believe she followed me outside. I figured our only interaction would be inside and with coffee cups in our hands.

She apologized for bothering me, but I forgot my change. She handed it to me and I felt a spark the instant our hands touched.

She made me realize when I stormed out of the shop, I almost knocked her over.

I apologized and finally introduced myself.

She introduced herself and I had to do a double take. I was not picturing her name to be Renesmee. I could barely pronounce it. Luckily, her nickname is Nessie.

Unfortunately, I had to get to work, so I bid her farewell.

Before I got into my truck, she handed me her phone number on a napkin.

She explained she is a good listener if I ever need to talk.

I thanked her and then headed off to work.

Once I got there, Leah was waiting with fire in her eyes.

We fought for an hour straight before I finally threw my hands up.

I told her we were through for good and I never wanted to see her again.

She left cursing and crying that I would regret this decision.

I spent the rest of the work day thinking about Nessie. Leah popped up into my thoughts as well.

I went home and found my dad arguing with Rachel once more.

I really didn't want to deal with their shit, so I left before they could drag me into their fight.

I went to the bar and got plastered. The bartender took my keys away and wouldn't let me sleep in my car. I couldn't call Rachel because she would just bitch at me. There was no way in hell I would call Leah. The only person I could call is Nessie. I still had her number in my pocket.

I pulled it out, somehow dialed the numbers in order, and waited anxiously for her to answer.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

The sound of the phone ringing woke me up from a dream about Jake.

It took me a second to fully wake up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said yawning.

"Ness, it's Jake," he slurred and I could hear loud music in the background.

"Oh hi Jake. I know I said you could call whenever, but I didn't mean 2 in the morning," I grumbled knowing he only wanted to talk because he was drunk.

"I know. I'm….I'm sorry. It's just I didn't have any one else to call. The bartender doesn't want me driving home or sleeping in my car. I was hoping you could come pick me up. I would have taken a cab, but I have no money. Please, can you help me?" he slurred asking for help.

I sighed loudly and agreed reluctantly to pick him up. He told me where he was and I told him I would be there in 10 minutes.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my purse, and headed out to get Jake.

I arrived at the bar within 5 minutes. He was waiting outside for me.

As soon as he climbed into the back seat, he passed out.

Of course, I had no idea where he lives, so I had no choice but to take him back to my place.

He woke up long enough to walk inside and then he proceeded to collapse on the couch. He was out cold before I put a blanket on him.

I pushed the hair back from his face and my heart broke for him. He is dealing with things out of his control. I don't know how I knew that, but I could see it in his face. Also his phone call hinted that he had nobody to talk to.

I went back to bed and fell asleep to more dreams about Jake.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

I woke up with the worst hangover of my life. Also I noticed I wasn't in my car, bedroom, or Leah's bedroom. It took me 5 minutes to realize that I was at Nessie's place. I couldn't believe I called her. She must think I'm a drunk or something. She came out of her room and my heart began to race. She looked so god damn beautiful. I wish I was man enough to tell her. I asked her what happened last night/this morning. She explained that I called her drunk needing a ride. I fell asleep before I could tell her where I live. So she brought me back here and I collapsed on her couch.

"I guess I need to tell you some things," I said hesitantly running my fingers through my hair.

She sat down next to me and held onto my hand.

I began telling her about my dad, how I took over his business, how my sisters want to put him in a nursing home, all the shit that went down with Leah, and me trying to keep it together all the time.

Before she could talk, I told her going to Cup of Heaven every day for the past 2 weeks was my only sanity because I got to see her.

"Nessie, I really like you and can't get you out of my head. I know I have a lot of baggage, but I swear I will treat you right. Please give me a chance?" I asked and held my breath as I waited for her response.

"Jake, you just broke up with Leah yesterday. No offense, I don't want to be the rebound girl. I want to be the only girl. How about we get to know each other better before we rush into anything?" she said giving me a good compromise to agree to.

We agree to be friends with the potential for more. We still saw each other every morning at Cup of Heaven, but hung out after work as well.

I introduced her to my dad and sisters. They seemed to like her and vice versa.

One night, Nessie held a meeting of the minds with my sisters, dad and I.

Nessie had me and my sisters' air out our own issues before tackling the big one: my father's health.

Rachel and Rebecca apologized for trying to undermine and control things all the time. They were scared and didn't know how to handle this. I apologized for picking fights and not listening when I needed to. The three of us hugged and made up. It was nice to have that weight off of my shoulders.

Next, Nessie had us come up with a plan for our dad. For now, a private nurse would come twice a week to help out. If things do not get better, we will reevaluate the idea of putting him in a nursing home. My dad agreed and he apologized for being mean and stubborn. I'm glad to have my family back to normal and all the tension is gone now.

My sisters told me not to let Nessie get away because they already consider her as a "sister" because she put our family back together.

My dad told me Nessie is beautiful and I better do something about it before she is swept off her feet by another guy.

As I drove Nessie home that night, I knew my family was right. I had to tell Nessie how I really felt about her.

I walked Nessie to her front door and spilled my guts out.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

Meeting Jake's family definitely put things into perspective. I was able to put them back together with a few kind words and compromise. I could see the weight lift off Jake's shoulders and that made me happy. I hated seeing him angry, upset, and carrying too much baggage for one person to manage. I'm glad things are much better between the four of them. I can't believe I was able to help. Maybe my next calling in life will be family psychology. His family really liked me and I liked them as well. I could see myself fitting in very easily. I had no right to think that because Jake and I are only friends.

How quickly that changed after Jake took me home that night.

He walked me to the door. He thanked me so much for helping and putting his family back to together. I told him it was my pleasure and I was glad to help.

"Nessie, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I know we are friends, but I want more. Tonight proved that you and I belong together. My family loves you and told me not to let you get away. I plan to keep you right by my side. When I looked into your eyes that first day at Cup of Heaven and you dared to stare right back, you should have said 'nice to meet you, I'm your other half.' It's been a tough year filled with more problems than one person can handle, but you showed up almost as if to solve them with that pretty smile of yours. You solved my family's issues with one conversation. I will never forget that because it made me realize something. I'm in love with you, Renesmee Cullen and I pray with everything inside of me, that you feel the same," he professed.

"Oh, Jacob Black! I'm in love with you too," I professed feeling tears fall down my face.

He swept me into his arms, wiped the tears from my eyes, and urged our mouths to collide in a kiss that took my breath away.

He kicked open the door and ran up the stairs with me still in his arms.

We undressed each other immediately and fell into the bed.

He got a condom from his wallet and broke it open with his teeth. He quickly rolled it onto his cock and didn't waste any time. He thrusted himself inside of me.

We both moaned at being finally being joined intimately.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and we began to move in one fluid motion.

"Oh god Jake!" I cried out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, Nessie. I dreamed about this, but the reality is so much better," he growled as he moved even faster.

"Yes, it is," I agreed as I closed my eyes.

He lifted up one of my legs to rest on his shoulder. This caused his pubic bone to rub against my clit. I moaned and groaned even louder.

He reached down between us and rubbed my clit with his fingers. This was my undoing.

While climaxing, I screamed his name as loud as I could. I clenched my feminine muscles around his cock, which made me him come almost instantly. My name fell from his lips many times.

He fell onto of me and we lay tangled together trying to catch our breath.

He got up to remove the condom and then came back into the bed. We cuddled and talked until we fell asleep.

After our first night together, we became even more inseparable. We saw each other in the mornings at Cup of Heaven, during our lunch hours, after work, and every night at my house or his house. When we hit our 6 month anniversary, I asked Jake to move in with me. It was a transition because I was so use to being alone. Now I can't imagine sleeping without Jake's strong arms wrapped around me.

Right before our 1 year anniversary, Jake's dad took a turn for the worst. He had to be hospitalized. His kidneys were failing and the doctors weren't hopeful he would receive a transplant in time (unfortunately, Rebecca, Rachel, and Jake weren't a match; even I got tested, but I wasn't a match either). 3 weeks later, he passed away in his sleep. At least he didn't suffer too badly. Rebecca, Rachel, and Jake were devastated. I felt so bad and I wished there was more I could do for them. I helped with the funeral and the burial. I handled all the phone calls and the lawyer, who wanted to read Billy's will to his children. Billy left the house to the girls, his business to Jake, and any money he had would be divided between the girls and Jake. Also he set aside a college fund for the grandchildren he would never meet.

Despite missing his dad terribly, Jake still turned to me for a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to. Rebecca went back to Hawaii, but still visited a lot. Rachel and Paul got married and continued to live in Billy's house.

For our 2nd year anniversary, Jake and I went on vacation to visit Rebecca in Hawaii. We had so much fun swimming, playing in the sand, going snorkeling, surfing, sightseeing, and just catching up with Rebecca and her husband, Solomon.

The last night in Hawaii is a night I will never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

Having Nessie by my side made my father's death a little less painful to deal with. I will miss him every day, but I know he is in a better place now. Nessie has been so patient and understanding and I love her so much for it. To make up for another crappy year, I took her to Hawaii for our 2nd year anniversary. We visited Rebecca and Solomon as well. I asked them for their advice because I planned on asking Nessie to marry me. Rebecca helped me pick out the ring and Solomon helped me pick a place to ask Nessie. I took her to a private beach and spelled out with a whole bunch of sea shells in the sand: Will you marry me?

I got down onto one knee and took the ring out of my pocket.

"I love you Nessie. Will you marry me?" I proposed.

I looked into her eyes and I could definitely see my future in them.

"I love you too Jake. Yes, I will marry you!" she accepted.

We planned a very small wedding with only her parents, her grandparents, my sisters and their husbands in attendance. We couldn't think of a better place to get married then the parking lot of Cup of Heaven. We have the staff to thank because if this place never opened, Nessie and I would have never met. The reception took place inside.

A few months later, Nessie found out she was pregnant. We were a little bit surprised, but couldn't be happier.

9 months later, she gave birth to our daughter, Sarah Isabella Black (named after both of our mothers).

Parenthood treated us well and we loved Sarah to death. That's why we planned our next child, a son named after me (Jacob Ephraim Black Jr).

Nessie and I still went to Cup of Heaven every day and now took our kids with us as well. Who knows? Maybe they will meet their soul mate here someday.

I thank God every day for my love of coffee because it brought to me the greatest person I have ever known. Nessie and our kids are the best things in my life and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_Here is the list of songs that inspired this lovely one-shot:_

_Find Me-Boyce Avenue_

_The Best Thing-Relient K_

_All or Nothing-Theory of a Deadman_

_Lifeline-Papa Roach_

_Faster-Matt Nathanson_

_Bless the Broken Road-Rascal Flatts_

_Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift_

_Start a Fire-Ryan Star_

_Smile-Uncle Kracker_

_Today Was a Fairytale-Taylor Swift_

_This Everyday Love-Rascal Flatts_

_Lightweight-Demi Lovato_


End file.
